sakura
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: re-uploaded version better to read i don't own beyblade bryan x oc slight rei x kai, ian x kevin first story if you don't count my last one lol laugh out loud if you want another chap tell me and i will write one


hello my name is sakura I'm 16 years old I have short slate blue hair and crimson eyes I live with a group of boys in Russia there are 5 boys there names are kai, Bryan, tala, Spencer and Ian. kai is my older brother aged 17 he has the same eye and hair colour as me, Bryan is 18 he has lavender hair and eyes, tala is 17 he has red hair and ice blue eyes, Spencer is 20 he has blonde hair and green eyes and Ian has magenta hair and indigo eyes he is 15. we all live together in a huge mansion that belongs to kai, one day when kai came home he brought a group of friends with him there are 4 boys and 1 girl with him there names are Tyson, max, rei, Kenny and Hilary. Tyson is 17 and has long dark blue hair tied in a pony with brown eyes, max is 17 and has blond hair with blue eyes, rei is 17 and has long jet black hair in a wrap down to his ankles he has yellow eyes that slit in to cats eyes when he's mad or scared, Kenny is 15 and has brown hair and brown eyes, Hilary is 16 and has shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes.

everyone was sitting in the lounge no one was talking everyone was quiet until I got board of the silence and said "I'M BOARD!!" kai sighed and said "we are all board sis" I sighed from where I was sitting on the sofa opposite kai then Tyson said "guys I'm hungry" everyone sighed and said in union "we know Tyson" then the group started to laugh. then tala said "how about a game of truth or dare" everyone nodded except for kai so the group sat a round the coffee table in the middle of the room and I went to get a empty bottle when I returned I sat in between Bryan and rei and placed the bottle on the table then I said "how about we make it a bit different" everyone nodded so I continued and said "we can choose truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog okay" everyone nodded again in agreement and I spun the bottle which landed on tala

I said "truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog" tala pondered for a moment then said "truth" I gave a sly smirk which scared tala and I said "is it true that ... your a fag head" tala blushed with embarrassment and said "yes it's true" then tala spun the bottle which landed on Kenny, tala said "truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog" Kenny replied "umm dare" tala grinned evilly and said "I dare you to go without your laptop for a whole week while your here okay" Kenny nodded then spun the bottle which landed on me, he then said "truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog" I smiled and said "kiss" then Kenny asked "now what" I said "spin the bottle who ever it lands on I have to kiss" Kenny nodded and spun the bottle it landed on Bryan

Kenny then said "kiss him on the lips fully "I nodded to Bryan who nodded back so both of us turned to each other and I moved so I was sat on his lap and then I kissed him on the lips first I moved slow then Bryan put his tongue in my mouth I started to moan then tala kicked my back and I pulled away I sent a death glare towards tala and moved so I was in between Bryan's legs Tyson, max, Kenny, rei and Hilary looked at me then at Bryan, Hilary squealed in excitement and said "wow how long have you two been together then" me and Bryan blushed and Bryan said "10 years tomorrow" Hilary smiled at us.

Then Bryan spun the bottle which landed on kai, Bryan said "pick one kai" kai looked emotionless then said "dare" then Bryan said "I dare you to reveal who you like or going out with to everyone by kissing them on the lips for 3 minutes" kai's eye's widened then went back to normal then kai got up and moved over to where I was and sat by rei moving his hand to grasp rei's cheek and turned his head to face him rei shut his eyes as the two engaged in a passionate kiss after 3 minutes they separated panting rei and kai were both blushing then kai grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Tyson kai got his breath back and sat next to rei then he said "truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog pick one ty" Tyson thought for a bit then said "snog" so kai spun the bottle again and it landed on

... Ian everyone started to laugh tala and Bryan were laughing so hard they fell over and Bryan dropped me after they stopped laughing Bryan placed me back in his lap and we waited for Tyson to do his dare then Tyson said "no way am I doing that" I laughed and said "well Tyson you have a choice do the dare or do a forfeit dare" Tyson frowned and move over to Ian who was talking to Spencer, Tyson sat in front of Ian and grabbed his cheek not looking at him he crushed there lips together after a few minutes the two pulled away both panting then Ian snapped out of his daze and jumped up shouting "AHH TYSON KISSED ME, AHH WHATS MY PARTNER GOING TO SAY, AHH!!!" everyone but Ian and Tyson were laughing so much, after wards when we had calmed down I said "don't worry Ian we won't tell Kevin you snogged Tyson okay" rei looked from me to Ian and shouted "YOUR THE ONE KEVIN KEEPS TELLING ME ABOUT" rei shouting made kai cover up his ears after rei stopped his freak out which consisted of him jumping up an running round the room a few times did kai manage to calm him down we carried on playing

so Ian spun the bottle which landed on max then Ian said "truth, dare, double dare, kiss or snog pick one Blondie" max being max (sugar high max) said "double dare" everyone turned to me an I said "normal dare just twice as hard or stupid oh an Ian you know the rules about your dares so n mean stuff" then Spencer piped in an said "or life threatening okay Ian" Ian nodded and said "max I double dare you to run around the house in your boxers" max blushed red with embarrassment and said "got anywhere I can change" I nodded and got up and showed max to the closest bathroom after a few minutes we both returned I had Max's clothed in hand and max was in his boxers

I sat down with Bryan and max ran around us the to the other side of the room and back he grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom I showed him and came back fully dressed, we all sat there laughing as max sat down and spun the bottle which landed on me and Bryan so max said "Bryan pick one please" Bryan was playing with my hair thinking then he said "dare" max got up and whispered in Bryan's ear Bryan's face went scarlet red when max pulled away laughing Bryan snapped his head in his direction Bryan said "nnn no ww way amm ii doing that" max full on laughed everyone was confused so I turned to face Bryan (remember she is still in his lap) and asked "Hun what did he say" but Bryan didn't answer me, till he pushed me off his lap and pushed me down on the floor kissing me harshly on the lips

when he pulled back he looked really sad I reached up and stroked his face delicately he lent into my touch and sighed then kai said "well it's late lets all go to bed okay" everyone nodded and left for bed. When Bryan and I got to our room I asked "what did max say Bryan you seemed a bit sad" Bryan shock his head and said "nothing sakura go to sleep okay" I nodded and went to sleep cuddled up next to my falcon for warmth and protection.


End file.
